O caminho certo
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: "Escolhe sempre o certo Rosie, mesmo que não seja o mais fácil".


**O caminho certo**

Ela estava sentada no corredor escuro. Abraçou as pernas com mais força quando sentiu as lágrimas assolarem-lhe o rosto com uma violência mais feroz. Não havia nada no seu coração ou na sua alma que não estivesse em dor. A sua mente apenas conseguia recordar os momentos que passara com o seu avô. A forma como, quando ela era pequena, ele costumava colocá-la no seu colo, adormecendo-a na cadeira de baloiço. O jeito com que ele lhe sorria animado enquanto lhe mostrava as suas mais "fascinantes" engenhocas muggles.

O seu avô era sem dúvida das pessoas mais especiais que o mundo um dia pôde conhecer. Havia tanta alegria, tanta vida nele que era impossível admirar em qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia no seu rosto uma tristeza, uma dor por detrás dos olhos vidrados, que lhe recordava sofrimentos tão distantes.

Ela sempre adorou sentar-se com o avô, ouvindo-o contar as histórias do passado, da guerra, que os pais nunca tiveram a coragem de mencionar. E ela calava-se, apenas ouvindo o avô contar cada momento com uma voz profunda e grave, vendo os seus olhos entristecerem-se e amargurarem-se. E aquilo doía-lhe e ela tinha vontade de lhe pedir que ele parasse mas ele nunca o fazia. Ele prosseguia as suas histórias enquanto ela apenas ficava ali ouvindo, esperando pelo final em que ele pousaria a cabeça para trás, mirando algum ponto que só ele conseguia ver e ela lhe dava a mão, que ele apertava delicadamente. E eles ficavam ali, ela criando na sua cabeça imagens do que acabava de ouvir e o avô em silêncio, olhando o vazio, de memórias distantes e dolorosas.

E no final, ele sorria-lhe, as rugas profundas fazendo-se notar e dizia-lhe sempre o mesmo, como se esquecesse de todas as outras vezes em que já o havia dito:

"_- Sabes Rosie… escolhe sempre o que é certo. Mesmo que não seja o mais fácil!"_

E agora tudo isso parecia tão distante. O seu avô partira, porque o tempo é cruel e torna-nos frágeis. E ela tinha tanta gente ao seu lado, como era possível sentir-se assim, tão sozinha no mundo?

Ouviu passos aproximarem-se mas as forças que agora tinha não lhe eram suficientes para sequer se preocupar com isso. Provavelmente seria Albus que a seguira para ali, para a consolar. É… Albus era fantástico. E Albus amava-a. Apesar de ela não amar da mesma forma, apreciava o modo como ele a tratava, o jeito gentil e doce tão característico seu. Talvez fosse isso a que o seu avô se referira. Albus era o certo… sempre seria. E não seria fácil, pois ela não o amava, mas ele sempre seria o certo.

Manteve o rosto escondido por entre os braços, quando a figura se sentou ao seu lado e colocou o braço em redor do seu corpo deixando-a chorar sobre o seu ombro. Sentiu o sabor a menta inebriar-lhe os sentidos e reconheceu imediatamente quem ali estava.

Olhou para o rosto do rapaz, encontrando uns olhos profundamente cinzentos fitando-a atentos. Os lábios finos sorriam-lhe como que lhe dizendo que ela não estava sozinha. E quando ele se aproximou, ela conseguiu sentir o sabor fresco dos seus lábios juntar-se aos dela, pedindo por contacto, pedindo por ela.

Colocou as mãos sobre o peito forte do rapaz e impediu que o roçar de lábios se aprofundasse.

- Desculpa… - as lágrimas não cessavam no seu rosto e sentiu o coração partir-se quando ele a olhou como se não compreendesse – Mas tu sabes que nunca daria certo. É melhor assim…

Baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de enfrentar o seu rosto, tão belo como o de um anjo, ou fitar a desilusão nos seus olhos.

Ouviu-o levantar-se e sair dali, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter visto a expressão no seu rosto. Era mais fácil imaginá-lo com uma expressão furiosa e odiando-a. Sim… isso era mais fácil do que olhar a desilusão expressa nele. Quando ergueu os olhos, Scorpius já estava provavelmente bem longe dali.

Sentiu o coração apertar-se num sufoco horrível, como se toda a dor e angústia do mundo se tivessem ido concentrar nela. O estômago levou um solavanco e deitou-se ali mesmo, no chão duro de pedra, onde as suas lágrimas viriam a morrer.

Ficou assim por horas, murmurando desculpas para alguém que já ali não estava…

**10 anos depois…**

Finalmente aquele maldito dia tinha acabado. Demorara imenso a acabar aqueles relatórios mas por menos isso garantia-lhe poder sair mais cedo nos próximos dias e ser ela própria a ir buscar Jimmy a casa dos pais em vez de sobrecarregar o marido com esse trabalho todos os dias.

- Mamã! – a voz fininha e infantil encheu-lhe os ouvidos e virou-se a tempo de ver o seu filho acenar-lhe com a mãozinha. Sentiu o sorriso despontar-lhe no rosto quando o viu.

Ele vinha nos braços de um homem alto e forte. Os cabelos loiros espetados davam-lhe um ar luminoso, fazendo com que os olhos dele não mais parecessem cinza mas sim azuis.

Espantou-se e sentiu o coração dar uma guinada ao reconhecer o homem que lhe trazia o filho. Mal os dois se chegaram junto a si, o pequeno de 4 anos esticou-lhe os braços e ela puxou-o para o seu colo. Jimmy tinha o sorriso mais doce do mundo, o cabelo ruivo encaracolado e uns espantosos olhos verdes esmeralda herdados do pai.

- Jimmy… como é que…?

-Eu perdi-me do papá! – disse o menino com uma cara triste – Ele pediu-me pa' eu ficar ao pé dele quando ele falava com um senhor mas eu tava á tua procura e perdi-me.

Rose olhou para o filho com pena apertando-o com força contra si. O homem loiro á sua frente falou pela primeira vez.

- Eu encontrei o pequeno junto a uma lareira a chorar. Ele disse-me que era seu filho Mrs. Potter e achei por bem trazê-lo. Ele estava deveras assustado.

- Foi pois! – disse Jimmy sorrindo – O senhor Scorpius é muito simpático mamã. Ele contou-me um monte de piadas!

Rose sorriu ao filho carinhosamente tendo o coração apertado por dentro. Ele tratara-a de uma forma tão fria. Tratara-a como se mal a conhecesse, como se nunca se tivessem amado da forma como se amaram. No fundo a culpa fora dela, ela é que acabara com tudo.

- Hen… Obrigada!

O homem acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ao pequeno Jimmy carinhosamente baralhando-lhe os cabelos e fazendo-o rir.

- A gente vê-se por aí Jim…

- Txau Scorpius!

- JIMMY! – A voz de Albus chegou junto dela agarrando o filho com força preocupado, o pequeno colocando-se no colo do pai e explicando-lhe o que se tinha passado.

Quando Albus reparou na presença do loiro acenou-lhe com a cabeça de forma mecânica e rígida.

- Bom… Obrigada Malfoy… pelo meu filho!

Scorpius resumiu-se ao silêncio, acenando com a cabeça e partindo virando as costas. Albus beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente e saíram dali os três, enquanto o marido falava com Jimmy sobre a importância de nunca sair de ao pé dele no meio de tanta gente…

Ela apenas os ouvia ao longe. Ainda tinha a voz de Scorpius na sua mente, a forma rígida com que ele lhe chamara de Mrs. Potter, como se no seu interior ainda houvesse uma dor, um ressentimento demasiado grande.

Sentiu os olhos arderem mas recusou as lágrimas. Afinal já não era a menina que chorava deitada na pedra fria do corredor escuro de Hogwarts depois do maior ataque de cobardia da sua vida.

"Desculpe avô Arthur". Ela tinha errado. Escolhera Albus por ele ser o certo, como o avô lhe dissera, mas tudo estava errado. Ela fizera o oposto do que o avô lhe quisera mesmo dizer em toda a sua vida. Ela escolhera o fácil.

Porque por mais difícil que o caminho de Scorpius fosse, ele era o certo.

Porque escolher o amor, é sempre e independentemente de qualquer coisa, o caminho mais certo a seguir.


End file.
